1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to replaceable items used in electrophotographic image forming devices and, more particularly, to an interlock for a replaceable item actuated when the replaceable item is positioned within the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components used in an image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. Relatively longer life components such as a developer roll, a toner adder roll, a doctor blade and a photoconductive drum are positioned in one replaceable item commonly referred to as an imaging unit. The image forming device's toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly in comparison with the components housed in the imaging unit, is provided in a reservoir in a separate replaceable item in the form of a toner cartridge that mates with the imaging unit. In this configuration, the number of components housed in the toner cartridge is reduced in comparison with traditional toner cartridges.
Onboard such replaceable items, an interlock may be provided for safety purposes to complete a circuit allowing for the operation of the image forming device or a sub-system thereof, such as a laser scanning unit. Further, also provided on the replaceable items is processing circuitry used to store information about the replaceable item such as life, printing variables, etc. The processing circuitry is typically mounted on a circuit board on the replaceable item such that the contacts on the circuit board connect with corresponding contacts in the image forming device to allow for communication between the processing circuitry and the processor of the image forming device when the replaceable item is installed in the image forming device. As such, it is important to accurately position the replaceable item in the image forming device. Further, to establish a reliable electrical connection, interconnection between the image forming device and the replaceable item may exert force on the replaceable item. However, the force balance between the toner cartridge and the imaging unit is delicate because an imbalance of forces can cause print defects.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it is desirable to have an interlock/connector system for providing reliable electrical connection between a replaceable item when positioned within the image forming device for establishing electrical communication between the replaceable item's processing circuitry and/or interlocks and the processor of the image forming device while minimizing external forces on the replaceable item.